nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Nitro Type history/2017
2017 January *January 1: The 2016 Xmaxx Event ends, as well as the Winter Olympics. *January 3: Three new achievements are added to celebrate Nitro becoming the mascot for Nitro Type. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/110/introducing-nitro-nitro-type-s-new-mascot- *January 10: The three aforementioned achievements are made unobtainable. *January 16: SECT is created by Nightmare on his new account. *January 29: Season 0.5 ends, and Season 1 is announced to begin on February 1. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/111/season-1-starts-february-1st- February *February 1: Season 1 begins. *February 13: Nightmare is awarded the title Bug Smasher due to his finding of a glitch. *February 17: SECT becomes the first team to accumulate 1 million points within 24 hours. https://nitro-type.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ultimate_season_record.png *February 22: Travis announces that the admins will no longer be sponsoring the NitroType Olympics. *February 27: Nightmare is locked out of his account due to his use of the guest racer technique, which increased the number of races per hour he could do since it made bot loading times nonexistent. This was considered "cheating" by the admins. After emailing Corndog, he confirmed that he was locked out until Season 1 ended. *February 28: **Season 1 ends. Nitro Type removes Nightmare's 2.5 million points due to his use of the guest racer technique, despite locking him out of his account for a full day prior to this. This caused the season win to go to Smithy instead and SECT to lose the season to DOG, despite leading for the entire season. Many people are unhappy about this to this day and see this of evidence of Nitro Type's bias with Nightmare having been banned 6 times prior. More information can be found here. **In addition, iloveshoes2 becomes the first user to reach 150,000 races. March *March 3: The season titles are distributed. In subsequent seasons, the distribution of titles would happen immediately after the season ended. Season 2 is announced to start on March 6, and the third and final set of Olympics titles is awarded. https://nitro-type.fandom.com/wiki/Season_1_Ending_Mega_Post! *March 4: The Mercedex McLaro SHS 15.0 is released. *March 6: Season 2 begins. *March 31: Season 2 ends, beginning NTA's 8-season win streak. April *April 4: Season 3 begins. *April 30: Season 3 ends. May *May 3: iloveshoes2 "accidentally" disbands NTA. She recreates it within a few hours. *May 4: A news post is created for the first time in two months. This was the first time that the admins mentioned in a news post they were working on friend races that could support more players than just five. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/113/spring-news-update- *May 6: Season 4 begins. *May 28: Team statuses are released, and an unused variation of the Strykist 1300 is leaked. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/114/team-communication-update- June *June 6: The summer event is announced to start on June 14th. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/115/summer-event-starts-june-14th- *June 15: The 2017 Summer Event begins. The Strykist 1300, Strykist 1300 XT-LR , and the Range Runner are released. In addition, the Summer Classic and the B.O.A.T. are re-released. *June 30: Season 4 ends. July *July 1: Season 5 begins. *July 7: Nitro Type goes down for days undergoing a server upgrade. *July 9: The site becomes live again. *July 15: The DOG shivtr site becomes victim to a phishing attack. More information can be found here. *July 31: Season 5 ends. August *August 6: Season 6 begins. *August 12: The 2017 Summer Event ends. *August 31: Season 6 ends. September *September 6: Season 7 begins. *September 30: Season 7 ends. October *October 2: TheRedBaron unbans Vielle's account, not knowing why he was banned in the first place and why he was supposed to keep him banned. *October 4: **Corndog re-bans Vielle's account. **Season 8 begins. *October 18: The 2017 Hallowampus Event begins. The Track-o'-Lantern is released, and the Nitr-o'-Lantern and Nitr-o'-the-Wisp are re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/118/happy-hallowampus-2017- *October 27: The Candy Hauler is re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/119/hallowampus-update- November *November 1: The 2017 Hallowampus Event ends. Nitro, the Nitro Type mascot, also turns 1 year old. *November 9: Travis creates a news post challenging racers to race as much as they can on November 10th to try and get a site total of 2 million races in a day, offering rewards. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/121/can-we-break-2-million-races-in-one-day- *November 13: Nitro Type announces on Twitter that the aforementioned goal was not met. https://twitter.com/NitroType/status/930093630953533441 *November 14: A news post is created allowing users to suggest themes for the upcoming Xmaxx event. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/122/what-should-our-christmas-event-theme-be- *November 22: The theme is chosen and is hinted at in a news post. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/123/can-you-guess-what-this-year--s-xmaxx-theme-is- *November 30: **The site gets redecorated with the holiday theme, the event bonus is made available, and the Rocket Sleigh is made buyable, however, the achievements are not made obtainable yet and the cars remain unreleased. **Season 8 ends. December *December 1: The 2017 Xmaxx Event begins. The Gingerbread Racer is released. Along with the Rocket Sleigh, the Gilded Xxpress, Kringle 4000, Party Sleigh, and the Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT are re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/124/nitro-type--s-biggest-event-of-the-year-starts-today- *December 4: The Gingerbread Racer H&T is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/125/xmaxx-update-bring-on-the-gingerbread-racer-h-t *December 6: **Season 9 begins. **Nitro Type's bootstrap is first found and publicized, which, from then on, allowed players to leak upcoming cars, and to find the price of any car they wanted without actually having it or asking for what it was. *December 8: The Missile Toe is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/126/xmaxx-update-rockin-the-race-track-with-missile-toe *December 12: The Missile Toe H&T is released, and The Golden Gift is re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/127/xmaxx-update-another-gift-for-gold-members- *December 16: The Dark Chocolate Knight is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/128/xmaxx-update-we-saved-the-best-for-last *December 31: Season 9 ends. Unknown dates *Unknown date in February 2017: Smithy completes a 5,225 race session to take #1 on the session Hall of Fame. *Unknown date in April 2017: Travis announces that a "mini event with a car" would be coming "soon". This event was speculated to be an Easter event of some sort, however, it was never released. *Unknown date in August 2017: Moises completes a 5,335 race session in order to take #1 on the session Hall of Fame. *Unknown date in September 2017: Aaron Yang, more commonly known as TheRedBaron, becomes an admin. He originally worked for Teaching.com as the statistics specialist, however, even at this time, he played a major role in informing players about upcoming updates. For this reason, he would later go on to be the community manager. *Unknown date in October 2017: Smithy completes a 5,526 race session in order to take #1 on the session Hall of Fame. Category:Basic Game Information